Oh, Inosensei
by SkyMaiden
Summary: The platinum-blonde teacher knew it was very wrong to lust after the young man who was a student but she simply couldnt help herself from wanting to violate the boy in every way possible. Ino/Naruto oneshot.


**A/n: okay so another good old fashioned lemon one shot from yours truly. I never really thought I do something like this because the idea has been done to death and really not all that hot to me. But I figured instead of going the usual, predictable route I change things around and see how it would turn out. I guess it's okay. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yes it is true I do own Naruto. ^-^, Not on my life.**

When asked what she wanted to be when she was growing up Yamanaka Ino said with no hesitation that she wanted to be a teacher. She wished to reach as many students as she could in an attempt to help them better themselves. She had originally planned to teach smaller children but her first job experience was dealing with high school students.

"_I fucking hate teenagers."_ The platinum-blonde thought to herself as she sat in the longue drinking some coffee. She clearly had forgotten that she was a teenager herself not too long ago. She was 24 and fresh out of college but in her head definitely a million years ahead of these teenagers.

"_God I hope I wasn't that annoying at that age."_

All of the students basically annoyed her. The girls were all bratty and immature with their non-stop gossip and giving her the evil eye because their boyfriends were checking her out.

"_Bitches_," she thought. _"It's not my fault I'm the hottest thing your boyfriend's have ever seen_."

The boys were okay, annoying still but she didn't mind the attention whether it be one of them trying to help tidy the desk or open the door for her. She could still hear some of their voices in her head now.

"_Ino-sensei can I help you with this? Or Ino-sensei you look even more beautiful today than yesterday."_

She sighed. "Stupid horny fucks," but despite how she felt towards most of the students there was also one in particular who didn't bother her. In fact it was quite the opposite. The student's name was Uzumaki Naruto and he looked way too good to be a teenager boy. She figured he was about 17 or 18 the most but physically he looked like a man to her.

He was tall, muscular and the voice on him was deep, sexy, and husky all in one breath. Sometimes she'd pick on him in class just to hear his voice. He had deep cerulean pools with wild messy spiky-blond hair. She knew she was wrong for it but damn. She certainly couldn't help herself.

"_The things I'd do to you_." she thought with a smile, but shook her head of those thoughts. "_Naughty Ino he's a student, a hot student but still…"_

The blonde female knew she'd have to really calm herself down right away before class. The last thing she needed was to be horny while teaching although it had happened before due to the thoughts of him.

"I wonder if he has any idea at all."

She remembered a lot of his behaviors. If he weren't zoning out, or possibly sleeping the boy seemed to be on the dense side.

"_He is a little slow, perfect."_ She thought knowing she could absolutely take full advantage and he probably would not see it coming from a miles away.

"Ok Naruto-kun let's see how today goes for us."

Said blond male let out a sneeze as he sat at the desk. He wiped his nose.

"Bless you."

"Thanks,"

"I wonder who is talking about you." A brown-haired male sitting at the desk next to him said. Naruto raised an eyebrow to him.

"What are you talking about Kiba?"

"You know what they say when you start randomly sneezing. Someone is talking about you."

Naruto just scoffed at his friend's words.

"Whatever Kiba, hey I going to catch a nap. Wake me up when Ino-sensei gets here."

Kiba's face instantly flushed red at the mention of the platinum-blonde teacher.

"Man, she is so hot."

Several female students huffed and rolled their eyes.

"What, she is, jeez I'm sorry."

Naruto just laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Kiba you have such a one track mind."

"Oh come on, like you don't think about her too? You have eyes don't you?"

Sure he had eyes and he definitely agreed with the fact that the blue-eyed female was gorgeous, but he just didn't react like a bunch of the other guys.

"Yea Ino-sensei is hot but you guys are smoking if you think she'd ever go for guys like us. Anyway," he yawned. "Wake me up later."

"Yeah, sure man."

Class wasn't due to begin for another 15 minutes so Naruto had time to catch a quick nap. As soon as his head hit the desk he was out cold. However it wasn't long before he was being shaken awake by someone.

"Come on Kiba give me a few more minutes."

Suddenly a voice that was clearly feminine spoke. "You need to guess again."

"Huh," he opened his eyes then turned his attention to where he heard the voice. He saw the blonde teacher standing in front of him.

"Oh, Ino-sensei."

"Bingo," she smiled. "So Naruto can I ask you a question."

"S-Sure,"

She put her hand on to his face and then lightly stroked his cheek.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to be asleep in my class?"

"Oh, I…"

'No I didn't think so. Well what do you think that we should do about that?"

"Ino-sensei I'm sorry." he apologized.

She then pressed her lips to his forehead and them moved her lips down to his.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you make it up to me."

Ino then walked into the room. "Good afternoon Ino-sensei." The class said in unison.

"Good afternoon class, are we ready to get started…. She paused as the sound of snoring could be heard. All eyes were on Naruto for the snoring was his doing.

"Oh jeez," Kiba hit himself upside the head. "Ino-sensei do you want me to wake him?" he asked with a fist raised about to make contact with his head.

"No Kiba that's okay." She smiled. "Mr. Uzumaki," she called out his name with no immediate answer. If anything he turned over and continued to sleep. She then headed to his desk. She took his books then dropped then hard on the desk and that instantly woke him up.

"Huh, what, where?"

She suppressed a laugh at the boy's dazed and confused state. He was really so cute.

"Naruto do I bore you? Is the class not interesting enough for you?"

The blue-eyed male looked up into the young woman's eyes.

"Oh," he gave a small smile. "Hello Ino-sensei did class start yet?"

"We we're about to but if you wish to sleep…."

"No, no I'm awake I promise."

"Very good." She smiled then headed back to the front. "Well let's get started shall we?"

Naruto wasn't completely sure but it felt as if she were picking on him throughout the class. Whether it was calling on him to answer certain questions, or constantly walking passed his seat in an extra slow type of manner.

"_Fuck,"_ he thought as she dropped the ruler and had to bend down to pick it up. It didn't help matters at all with her in that short blue skirt.

"_It's kind of like she's purposely screwing with me."_

Suddenly she was behind him he could smell the lavender scented perfume.

"So Naruto do you have an answer for question 12?" she asked from next to him. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, no Ino-sensei."

"Well that is a shame. What seems to be the problem? Let me take a look." She leaned in very close to the point where he could see down her blouse.

"_Oh shit."_

She took his pencil and brushed up against him.

"You started off right but you somehow ended up at the wrong answer. Don't worry we'll take care of it."

The sound of her voice had been so hot and he felt his lower half beginning to react.

"_Oh god not now."_

But the blonde teacher then returned to the front to finish the lesson for the day. She sat at her desk just watching the blond male who looked quite uncomfortable from time to time. She smiled.

"_He has to be turned on by now. I bet you're getting so hard over there."_ The thoughts of the blond male sitting there with a rising cock also beginning to turn her on.

"_Mm…"_ she held back her moan and kept a straight face. "_I only have to wait a bit longer."_

After a few more lecture notes class had been over and for Naruto it couldn't have come fast enough.

"Okay class is dismissed, read chapter four for Thursday."

"Bye Ino-sensei."

Naruto then moved to get up to meet his friends who were waiting by the door.

"Oh Naruto wait, will you please stay a few minutes. We need to talk.

He swallowed nervously then looked back at Kiba. "We'll catch you later man it's no big deal. Goodbye Ino-sensei."

"Goodbye Kiba," she was grateful that the brown-haired male left. She could finally have some alone time with Naruto.

"Close the door." She told him.

"Uh, sure."

He went to close the door then turned back around to see the blonde female sitting on the desk. He stood there for a moment.

"Uh…"

"Come closer I don't bite."

He did come closer and sat down at one of the desks. She crossed her legs as well as her arms over her chest. "Naruto you do realize that you fall asleep in my class quite often?"

He gave a nod because she was right. The majority of the time he was asleep in class.

"Uh" he smiled running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

She smiled back. "You're too cute Naruto."

"Uh," he blinked. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yes among other things. What do you think of me Naruto-kun?"

"What do I think of you?" he repeated.

"Yes what do you think about me?"

"Oh I think your nice, uh a good teacher….um…." he wanted to be careful about answering her because for all he knew this could be a trick of sorts.

"Naruto do you think I'm pretty?

"Huh, well all of the guys do." He spoke honestly.

She nodded. "I know but I didn't ask them to stay did I? I could really care less about what they think. I only really care about what you think."

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled. "I think you know on some level that I've been sort of pursuing you right?"

His eyes went wide. So all of this time she had been openly flirting with him. He wondered but didn't want to actually believe it were possible.

"Ino-sensei you like me?"

"Oh absolutely. You're hot how old are you by the way?"

"I'm 18." He answered.

"_Perfect,_" she thought hoping he'd be of legal age. "So do you think I'm pretty?" She asked again.

Feeling it was totally okay to answer that question he nodded. "Hell yea Ino-sensei you're gorgeous. I…" he blushed red. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay but I think it's safe to say that the feeling is mutual here. What do you say we have some fun?"

"Ino-sensei um…we shouldn't."

"Oh I know believe me, but I've wanted you for too long. Besides you are 18 and I'm sure I can trust you to not say anything right?"

"Right." he agreed.

"Good boy." She smiled. "So how about you start by making thing right with me for sleeping so much in my class."

He'd be an absolute fool not to jump at the chance to be with the beautiful blonde teacher.

"Alright what can I do?"

He watched as she sat back then spread her legs pulling up her skirt enough for him to see the black thong she had on.

"Tell me Naruto-kun how good are you at eating pussy?"

He stared at her feeling quite turned on at the moment.

"Well no one's complained so far." Although he only did it with two girls so far and Ino was not a girl. She was a woman and Naruto was positive that she had more experience than him.

"You're going to eat me out." She said firmly. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh yea." He smiled. "I love doing it."

"Great, you look like you have a good mouth. Come here."

The blue-eyed male got down on his knees in front of her. He pulled down the thong only to be met with one of the best looking womanhood's he had ever seen. There was a neat patch of trimmed curls covering the top. He spread it to see the pink, gorgeous looking inside.

"Wow Ino-sensei….its…." he felt his dick starting to react. "You're pussy looks so good."

"Yes, it's really hot to you isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

"Go on give it a taste. Tell me am I as tasty as I look?" she was indeed right because it looked so good. He definitely wanted to have his mouth there among other things. The blond boy took his tongue then licked across the folds before sliding it up and down slowly.

"Yea that's good so far."

He then spread her completely pushing his warm tongue inside of her womanhood. She was already slightly wet.

"Y-Yes…good."

He licked more. "You taste great," he spoke with continued licks. He slid his tongue in a bit faster. She closed her eyes.

"_If he keeps this up. I'll just have to make him eat me out all the time."_

Naruto began running his tongue in circular motions taking a hold of her clit in his mouth.

"Mm…" she moaned. "That's so good. I want you to do it again." She urged which he did giving the organ another hard suck.

"Mm…fuck…" she then grabbed his head. "Come on Naruto-kun eat my pussy. Show me how good it is."

The young man nodded then pressed his face inside of her harder. He held tightly to her hips as he deeply tongued her.

"Shit yes…like that…"

He found himself really enjoying this. The other times he had done it were paling in comparison to right now. Her pussy was now dripping wet from the stimulation.

"Fuck Naruto that's great. Make me cum now."

She ran a hand through his spiky head as she continued guiding him. His tongue lapped up the wetness and he loved it. He sucked all over her clit lightly nibbling. She moaned.

"Mm…yes good boy."

He gave a few more soft, sensual sucks that did prompt the blue-eyed female to cum.

"Shit I'm cumming."

Her clit pulsated and juices flowed freely from her. Naruto was met with an explosion in his mouth and it tasted incredible.

"Mm…shit she tastes so good."

By now his cock had been so hard in his pants he let out a groan while pulling his face free.

"You taste so good Ino-sensei." He licked his lips.

"Y-yea you can definitely eat pussy. I'd give you an A for that."

"Heh," he laughed. "Thank you."

She then looked down at the clear bulge he had going on.

"Oh, what's this huh?"

She grabbed a hold of him and he moaned.

"Uh…."

She began to stroke him through his pants. "Oh wow you're feeling pretty hard here.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I bet that you need to cum too. Okay that's fine I do have just the thing for you. We could both use this."

She unbuckled his pants and freed his member for the boxers. There the young man stood at a full erection. There was a patch of thick blond curls surrounding him. She stroked him.

"It's so hard."

"Y-Yes…" he moaned. "You're hand feels so good."

"You're pretty thick." She noticed while still caressing the boy's hardened length.

"Uh god…"

She really could make him cum from just her hand but that was not a part of the plan. She had wanted him for a long time and now had the chance. She would definitely take it.

"Naruto-kun you've had sex before right? Or," she smiled. "Will I be your first?"

He turned red slightly at her question.

"No I've done it before. It's been awhile though." He admitted.

"Yeah for me too. Great so we will both enjoy it." she let him go then lay down on the desk motioning for him to come closer. He stood in front of her with his swollen cock head pressing up against her wet folds.

"Shit…" he moaned.

'Y-Yea it's good huh. Wait in another minute for it to feel better. Naruto how good are you at control?"

"Control?" he repeated.

"Yes how good are you at holding off your orgasm? If I let you fuck me like this can you pull out in time?" she asked him.

"Oh." He nodded for he got what she was saying. "You want to know how well I can keep it together."

"Exactly, because I don't have any condoms on me and I'm sure that you don't either."

He nodded condoms were the farthest thing from his mind especially since it had been a long time since he had sex.

"Yes I thought as much. But I' am really wanting to fuck you."

"Hai me too. I'm still hard here."

"Yea." She smiled running a hand across the rock-hard length. "We shouldn't let that go to waste. So I'm trusting you here Naruto."

She certainly was putting a hell of a lot of faith in him here.

"No pressure huh." he laughed.

"Just a bit." She laughed back. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on I want you."

He nodded then positioned himself at her entrance. He gently spread her lips and pushed inside.

"Oh god…" she cried out right away. The boy had a thick cock. She felt it right away. "S-Shit…"

"Ugh…" he groaned at the hot, warm wet feeling teasing his cock. "Oh shit Ino-sensei you feel so good."

He felt good inside of her all she wanted now was for him to pound her deep and hard.

"Yes you feel so good too, come on." She urged. "Fuck me."

"Hai," he leaned over beginning to move. It started with slow, sensual motions before he couldn't resist in going harder. "Ah fuck…" he groaned with his speed increasing.

"Shit yes, good fuck me..." she threw her legs up over his shoulders and he pushed himself all the way deep inside of her.

"Fuck…" both blonds cried out.

Her warm, wet pussy pulling him in further. He felt the back of her pussy. His big heavy balls were being pressed up against her.

"Oh shit," he bit down on his bottom lip while continuing to thrust. He pulled out completely then pushed all the way back in making her cry out.

"Oh fuck Naruto…."

He then aimed at her swollen clit and thrust deep and hard.

"Yes good boy, that's so good."

"Mm…" he moaned. "You're choking my dick." It was that much tighter around him and he knew it wouldn't be that much longer for him. She pulled his mouth to hers for a hot, deep kiss. He continued pumping into her.

"Y-yes….god yes…"

"Ino-sensei…"

"Mm…Naruto…."

He throbbed hard almost violently.

"_I'm going to cum."_ He thought. He gave a few more thrusts then groaned.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum." He grabbed his dick and pulled out of the hot warmth. he stroked himself several times and then erupted hard shooting long messy loops that landed all over her stomach, dripping down to her thighs.

"Oh god," he fell back with his hand still on his cock. That had been amazing. He didn't even think his previous times felt that good.

"Wow you came pretty hard there, huh?"

"Yes." He agreed. "You felt so good Ino-sensei."

"Yes I can see that." She laughed. "So it's safe to say that I'm your best pussy to date."

He nodded. "It was amazing. You're amazing."

She then pulled his mouth to hers for a deep, hot kiss.

"You did good too. You have amazing control."

He laughed. "I was scared I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Well you did." She kissed his cheek. "You will be rewarded."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow curiously. "How so Ino-sensei?"

"Oh you'll find out during our next time. I don't like to spoil surprises."

He didn't think there would actually be a next time with the blonde teacher but he definitely would not complain about it.

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Naruto there's; going to be as many times as we both want." She pulled his mouth to hers for another kiss. "As long as you can keep your mouth shut. Can you do it?"

He nodded his lips were definitely sealed.

"Don't worry Ino-sensei I don't kiss and tell."

"Good boy, neither do I."


End file.
